bliss
by Vertical Orbit
Summary: After the night we had, I wasn't sure he'd actually show up.


**A/N:** Ok, this is the second piece in my A through Z collection with the Axel/Roxas pairing. Axel's point of view of the day after what happened in my one-shot "age." You don't need to read "age" to read this short (though you should totally read it because I think it's a bit better).

_**Bliss**_

"And you just went home with him?"

I'm not entirely sure why she's so surprised. It wasn't the first time I went to the bars, found a guy, and went back to his place instead of mine. I liked it more that way, because if they came home with me, I would feel the need to make them breakfast. And that scares guys. Not sure why, I make damn good waffles.

"Yes, for the millionth time, Larxene. I went home with him."

Larxene was a bitchy woman, not sure why we clicked like we did. We would have the angriest sex if not for the fact that we were both obviously gay. She stares at every hot chick that walks past us, and she's so forward that she gets them all. Even the straight girls. I can't count how many girls she has convinced to try pussy in the amount of time we've known each other, but the number is astonishing.

She was staring at me from behind the bar counter in the restaurant we both work at, Howling Moon, hand rested on the counter and leaning forward, eyes narrowed on me. I gave her a blank stare back, unaffected by her gaze. She should know by now that it doesn't affect me. "I don't understand why you don't bring them back to your apartment. You have a really nice apartment."

"Because, Larxene. Every time I bring a guy back to _my_ place, I scare them off."

"That's because you're too forward."

"And you're not?"

Larxene let out a nasally laugh, high pitched and made my ears twinge. "I don't make them breakfast. I don't offer them my clothes. And I _don't_ ask them to see me later."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to find out that I had actually left him a note to see me here, while I was working, and that I'd given him my phone number.

"Oh you did not do that." She startled me out of my silence. Guess I let that go on for too long. "Axel..."

"He's a nice kid."

"You're going soft, Lea."

"Don't call me that, bitch."

Another nasally laugh and she walked off to help a customer that sat down at the bar. I was done talking to her anyway. Probably ought to get back to work.

The restaurant was a lot like a TGIFridays or Applebees. We had a lot of decorations on the wall, we played loud music, and we had a bar in the middle of it all. I didn't mind working there. It paid decent enough for me to pay half of my apartment rent and other things, and still have enough to spoil any boys I happened to pick up along the way. Not that _that_ had happened in a while, but hey. Can't say I didn't try.

"There is someone asking for you, Axel."

I turned to see Zexion behind me, he was a tad short and easy to miss, especially with all the hair he kept in his face. I swear the boy has no emotions, but I couldn't see his face well enough to tell anyway. "Who?"

"I dunno." He swung his head to the side slightly, moving a little bit of hair so he could see. Not that it did him any good. "He's at table 13. Some blonde kid with bed head."

I swear my stomach just did a million flips. He actually came. "Oh, thanks." I mumbled as I pushed past him, trying to keep my cool on my way to the table. I didn't want my guest to think I was coming on to him, I have to keep it natural.

He was sitting facing the doorway of the restaurant, looking around probably trying to spot me. He really did look like he got out of bed with that hair (probably did, since it didn't really change much from the night before, and god did it look great last night). His name was Roxas, right? Yes, Roxas. I remember calling out his name, and it turned him on. Oh god, focus. This is not the time or place. Come on, man.

"Hey there, looking for me?" I said as I stepped into his view.

Roxas looked up at me, almost looking surprised. "Yeah. You told me to stop by?"

"Didn't think you'd actually show. Welcome to Ars Arcanum, can I get you something to drink? We do serve vodka and redbull." I waggled my eyebrows a little with the suggestion, and he looked like he might puke.

"No alcohol today. Water would be great, though."

His smile after he said that. There aren't words to describe that perfect smile. I thought I might collapse right there, but then again, that wouldn't look cool. No, keep it together. Don't be too forward. "Coming right up." I said with a wink, and I swear the kid was blushing as I walked away. Too damn cute. Gets me every time.

Larxene was peeking around the corner when I went back for his drink, shaking her head. I glared at her. She was such a pest. "Get back to work."

"I just wanted to see what you got last night. Stop being so cranky." She rolled her eyes, typical Larxene gesture, and went back to the bar.

"I wouldn't be so cranky if you didn't drive me insane."

"Can't live without me."

"I'm sure I would manage."

I poured a glass of water, grabbed a cherry and plastic drink sword from the bar and stuck it on the rim of the glass for a little pizzazz. Maybe he'd like that. I'm really just going off a whim, here. Sometimes I was at a loss as to how to impress guys. Guys were much different that girls. Girls swooned at everything. Guys…. It was incredibly more difficult to make them swoon.

When I sat the glass down on his table, he looked up at me, head leaning a little to the side as if questioning me, but I flashed him a smile and he turned his gaze back down to the menu. Too cute. Maybe he was a little embarrassed?

I sat down across from him in the booth, leaning forward and staring at him until he looked up at me. Those blue eyes were to die for. I smiled again (couldn't stop smiling, actually). "What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh. I, uh… haven't decided yet."

"We have fantastic grilled chicken. Or if you want a burger," I reached forward and flipped his menu to the burger section, "we have a great selection. This one is my favorite." I pointed to the bacon triple-cheese burger that comes smothered in smoky barbecue sauce. "I mean, if you like that kind of thing."

He stared at it for a moment, finger to his lips and tapping it. If only I could lean over the table right now and kiss him, right there.

But, no. If he hadn't been scared off yet, that would have been the kicker.

"Sure." He said after a few moments, closed the menu and handed it back to me.

I nodded, told him I would be out in a bit with that, and attended to my other tables. They weren't nearly as fun or interesting, seeing as how I'd much rather be over there with Roxas. And it wasn't until Larxene all but flicked me on the nose that I noticed I'd been staring at him with the dumbest grin.

"You're head over fucking heals for him, aren't you?" She said and rolled her eyes. "You just met the damn kid."

"He's different."

"He's tiny."

"So are you."

"Why I ought to—"

"Oh, so sorry, his food is up." I cut her off and ran around the corner, away from her and put enough distance between us that it would be hard for her to throw anything at me. She had a habit of throwing anything she could find just to teach me a lesson. Not that it ever worked.

He was playing a game on his cell phone when I brought his food, and when he saw me he immediately shut it off and put it off to the side.

"One bacon triple cheese burger for the young man at table 13." I said with a smirk as I slid the plate in front of them. I swear, he almost drooled.

"Thanks."

"So…" I drawled, sliding into the seat across from him, elbows on the table and my chin resting in my hands, leaning forward and probably grinning ear to ear. "What are you doing after this?"

"Nothing. I don't work weekends, so…" he took a bite of his sandwich, perhaps it bit too big, and choked it down. Was he really already half way through? Kid could eat. 

"Well… I get off in about thirty minutes, if you don't mind waiting a little bit."

Roxas stopped chewing, staring at me for a few moments before swallowing. "Sure."

Color me surprised, but that was a bit unexpected. "Awesome. Unfortunately, I gotta go finish up. Be back in a minute."

If I would have looked back, I would have seen Roxas excitedly grab his phone and start texting someone. Larxene told me about it, told me he was probably putting it up on some social network that he had a hot date. Then she laughed because I was grinning uncontrollably from ear to ear.

This feeling was new to me. Can't tell you exactly what it feels like, but it's tingly and warm. Something almost bubbly and burning inside. Is this what you call bliss? I think so.


End file.
